Lollipop
by micahskitty
Summary: Tohru's been kidnapped by the least expected of suspects... To win her back alive Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo must play a series of games. With stakes being Tohru's life, will they win or lose?


Time seemed to stop. Everything halted in action. Words ceased to be. The window was open, the lilac curtains that hung at it's edge didn't billow in the breeze that passed by on that balmy May day. It was a tidy, medium-sized room with everything properly stationed to the owner's liking. The room contained a feminine air, pink sheets with purple flowers adorned the average sized bed found in the corner. Atop the purple pillows, dozens of assorted stuffed animals were arranged. A shelf above the bed revealed a a few paticular stuffed creatures ranging from a gray rat, an orange cat, a black and white ox, a tiny rabbit with it's ears perked upwards, a tiny tiger curled at the foot of the ox while a fluffy lamb seemed to be positioned to watch the tiger, a black pig sat near-by alongside a golden monkey which oddly enough had a kimono within it's hands... On the corner of the shelf sat a chocolate puppy, a tiny, yellow seahorse about eight centimenters long lay beside a green garden snake that protectively wrapped it's body about one of the dog's legs. A horse, the color of night itself stood proudly near the ox and in the center of it all was a rooster, proudly displaying it's power above the rest. The walls encasing the room were thier original white, reflecting the sun that shone through the room and casting shadows here and there. Above the room was the roof which still contained the hole, though repaired, from an eccentric company. Despite the belongings, the sense of occupation of this room, there wasn't a soul to be seen lounging within it's residence which brought forth the question; Where was it's owner?

Beneath the room, three males wandered the very same question as worried expression resumed the majority of their facial features. One with obsidian hair lounged back in his chair, a cigeratte between his index and middle finger as he carefully studied those that kept him company in the room. Them being an orange-haired boy sprawled across the floor on his side, and a purple-haired teenager who stood by a window as if in contemplation of something or another. The smoke from the older of the three began to seep in the room and a disgusted sigh came from the purple-hued male as he pushed himself away from the window and stormed towards the kitchen.

"Stupid rat," murmured the eccentric cat, Kyo. A pointed glance was sent his direction from Shigure, the male novelist who took pleasure in provoking a reaction from those who dwelled in his house.

"He's troubled," Was all Shigure added, resisting the urge to poke and prod as his mind drifted between concern and panic, though the cause of such emotion was not yet known to anyone but he. "By the same thing that bothers you, Kyon-Kyon." Of course, the troubling thing among the mind of them all was the disapperance of their flower, their "princess", the one and only Tohru Honda. 

It seemed, as though without her presence, the house was dim. It had lost his shine, it's reason to enter when it had lost it's ever-the-optimist occupant. The feeling of dread sunk over the house, and soon Kyo found himself drifting back to the night he first learned of Tohru's absence...

XoXoXoXoXoX

The training by Shishou was finally over and Kyo was free to head back to the house. Oddly enough, he was more excited about getting home to see Tohru than he was to be training in the way of martial arts again. His thoughts varied from what he would have for dinner to what outfit Tohru was wearing. Long ago he would have feared these thoughts, these feelings that swirled around in his body but now he embraced them and the time that he was allowed to keep them without confinement being a worry. He took off on a sprint but it was soon slowed to a hurried walk when he noticed that the usual occupants were not in the house, but were instead outside with concerned expressions as Kyo approached.

Yuki spoke first, his voice harsh and low as if attempting to refrain from the tears that pooled in his eyes, "Honda-san, have you seen her?"

The question from the rat's mouth caused Kyo to frown, staring harshly at the boy. "She's in the house isn't she?" Shigure simply shook his head, surronded by a newly arrived pack of dogs. For moments, all was quite aside from Shigure communicating with his species, sending out a search party. Kyo was easily scared at the possibility of losing Tohru, and quickly dashed into the house. Taking the stairs two at a time followed by a quick right he found himself in her room, frantically seatching the confies for some sort of clue.

"Here." Behind him stood Yuki, the boy having quietly followed behind Kyo with a sheet of paper with words scrawled upon it. Snatching it away from him, wide, tear-filled eyes read the words...

_I have her. You all shall know loss, know pain, know the feeling of heartache. Pass the tests that I give you as these weeks go by, and you'll have her back in one piece. Fail, and she will die. _-It was signed with a flourish of loopy letters and a simple smiley face. 

OxOxOxOxOxO

Three days had passed since that night and in that mail today came the letter with instructions on the first game to be played by the Sohma's in order to have the safe return of Tohru Honda. It was a fairly simply game, as the person behind it all didn't wish to tire the Sohma males out so early in the games. For the next week they were denied any contact with the outside world, and were confined to their house. They could go anywhere they pleased within the walls, but outside was not to be seen aside from glimpses out windows. Safe to say, they were getting antsy especially the usually fighting Kyo and Yuki. The trips to the dojo were not allowed and Kyo's anger swelled. Shishou had stopped by earlier that day in search of his most adapt pupil, but communication was denied as that would cause the game to be over. To pass the time Kyo praticed in his room, a handful of different moves he hoped to one day try on Yuki. Shigure continued to write as there was nothing left to do, but his editor was hardpressed to get in contact with the novelist. Of course, such was impossible and would likely lead to the suicide of the poor female but that will only be revealed in time. Yuki did nothing. He did not speak. He ate only once a day and spent the majority of his time looking out the windows as if looking for a glimpse of Tohru, just a sight of the girl that had broke him from the shell he was slowly re-entering.

At the source of all this turmoil sat the least expected villian. A sneer across their lips as their fingers gently stroked the soft skin of his female captive. Tohru kept her chocolate eyes locked onto those of he who held her captive, unbelieving that such a person would be capable of these crimes against her. Akito, she could believe would kidnap her, but not the one who stood before her. Before coming to an erect position, the kidnapper slipped a lolipop between the pink lips of Tohru who was tied to a chair. His hand came to her hand, gently patting it before turning away with a giggle.

Giving the girl a wink, the blonde turned away from the brunette nibbling on his own sucker. "Don't worry Tohru. I won't actually harm you... You're like a mutti!" Having said that, he vanished up the stairs... Within seconds another voice spoke up.

"But I'd hurt you, Honda. I'd hurt you."


End file.
